My life in a straightjacket
by kieraa
Summary: "I'm telling you, I can turn into a giant wolf!" I screamed at Dr Monroe. He rolled his eyes, "Mia Uley, get back into your room!" He said gesturing to the padded room. The story about the crazy life of the missing pack-member. PRE NEW MOON
1. Prison

**My life in a Straight-Jacket  
>(Pictures on my profile)<strong>

**Chapter one**

"Mia, please calm down. This needle will help you feel better-I promise," Doctor Monroe said. He was an asshole, but the nicest one out there, I guess.

"I am calm, you calm down," I said calmly. I have learnt a long time ago that the doctors around here get more worked up then the patients do. Surprisingly I have met some very calm, serene people around here. You wouldn't expect that in a mental hospital wouldn't you? Especially in the psychiatric ward.

"Ok, we are going to insert the needle in your vien. Don't squirm ok? It will only make this harder," He warned. I was already taped to the table and injected with so many drugs I couldn't feel my toes, he didn't need to warn me about anything.

"It won't work," I said for the hundredth time today. It's been four months since I have first moved in. And the thing is- I know I'm not insane. Half the patience in here are the definition of insane: throwing things at the nurses, threatening others, screaming at the top of their lungs in the middle of the night, me... nope. Not even a little bit crazy. I'd say I'm more sane then the doctors.

He ignored me and injected the needle into my hot skin. It was hot for a reason- I don't understand why they have to inject me with drugs to keep my skin cooler, to stop the emotions running my body and to sieze my body from phasing into the proof they need. What I don't get is why they ask for proof, I begin the painful transformation my body will make to turn me into a wolf but then they put me in a straight jacket, drug me up and shove me in a padded room.

"Damn it," Doctor Monroe muttered after checking my temperature. It still stayed the warm toasty temperature instead of freezing me half to death like the do with most of the patients around here.

"Told ya," I said with a grin. It's so much fun to annoy everyone around here. I know for sure I'm not going to stick around long enough for me to end up like some dead potatoe that sits in a corner all day. No-siry, that will not be me. Ever

"Well in that case we are going to do some testing, you don't mind do ya?" I swear he gets off on the fact that he can torture me and nobody would care because I'm some 'crazy lunatic,' but I never give him the satisfaction of letting him know it bothers me. It just pisses him off more.

"Of course not," Even though it didn't matter what my answer was going to be. He was going to test me whether I like it or not.

He frowned before covering it up with a sly grin. He turned around and got his clip board of charts.

"So how do you feel?" He asked. That is the most annoy-ingest question around here- I swear.

"My eyes hurt..." I whined. It's true the white, bright lights here were hurting my sensitive vision. My wolf vision that is., but that's not what I was referring too.

"Your eyes?" He question, his face blank, uncaring. I could probably die and he wouldn't bat an eyelid.

"Yes, if I have to look at your face anymore I think I will go blind!" He only glared at me, ah well- I entertain myself.

"That's getting old," He said in a bored voice. He really needs to get a sense of humor... even though I wasn't kidding. He was butt-ugly. He had pale skin, A white mustache that connects to his side burns. Hid bold but hair at the same time? Weird, I know. And don't get me started with his nasty pale blue eyes. They are filled with evil I tell you.

"You're getting old," I retorted.

He sighed to himself in annoyance and tapped on the IV that was taped in my arm.

"I think, we'll try a new diet with you," I groaned, new diets suck. Especially when they don't give me the right proportion. Don't they realize I need to eat a tone a day? Obviously not.

"I think I want to be a cannibal," I mumbled to myself- that way if I get hungry I can just munch on the never-ending therapists I have to visit. I forget their names... and I don't really care about their names either. They are just stupid people in my eyes. They don't deserve a name.

"You bite someone, you will go to the vault," He warned me angrily. I rolled my eyes. The vault is not intimidating to me. It's just a small cement room that leaks rainwater from the cracks in the roof. They try and scare us off by leaving us in there for long periods of time. The longest I have been in there is five days. It's pretty boring being in there, but I do get time to think since it's so quiet. Silence is sacred in such a noisy place.

"Scary," I said sarcastically.

He grumbled under his breath to himself about me being a misbehaving creature. I don't think he knows I can hear him so clearly it was like he was screaming at me. I laughed while he rolled me down the hall, I was still strapped onto the cot and was still listening to him babble on. 'Smoush monster," hmm... that's a new one.

I waved to some crazy bitch nurse then flipped her off when she glared at me. I understand why I'm hated around here.


	2. Newbie

_**Check out my new Poll running  
>xxx<strong>_

**Chapter Two  
>~Newbie<strong>

"This food sucks," Damian grumbled looking at the slob that slipped through his plastic fork and landed back on his plate. Yummy!

"Tell me something I don't know," I muttered. I looked at the food on my plate. I was hungry but not hungry enough to eat brown beans and some smelly meat that looked two weeks old.

I looked over at everyone else's plate. They had masses of food piled on their plate so they could gain weight; me on the other hand had a pathetic excuse for a meal. I was not fat- not even close. I think they were trying to weaken my muscles. Key word: trying. I have toned legs and arms while my stomach shows the outline of a six pack. Nice right? It must have something to with the wolf side of myself, before I found out I was giant animal I used to be so weak and scrawny looking.

They could starve me to death but I know for a fact that they could not get rid of my body size. I was taller then most people here- doctors included.

Damian is my best friend here; he was put in here because he swears he was attacked by a vampire earlier this year, he gets nightmares often. I guess I don't have the right to tell him vampires don't exist. When I replied that I was a wolf he looked at me like everyone always does- like I'm crazy.

"I do not want to go to the vault again. It's so lonely- I think I'm actually going to go crazy," Bethany said, she was the sweetheart of the three of us, she actually is insane. Not in my eyes though. There's nothing wrong with being scared.

She was a screamer, apparently darkness is her biggest fear and when it's swarms her she has a panic attack. I don't blame her- scary things lurk in the dark but I don't want to freak her out more.

"You went to the vault?" Damien asked

"Yes- I told one of the nurses where they could put their needle," I laughed a massive belly laugh and gave Beth a high-five.

"Nicely done," Damian grinned.

The sudden bell of the intercom hushed the room, "Attention staff and patients, Doctor Monroe please escort Mia Uley to the guest house? Thank you," I groaned out loud at the harsh monotone voice. They really need to show compassion.

"Parents?" Damian asked,

"Parent actually. I am not in the mood to see my mum," I complained.

As a patient no one really knows everyone's background so it would be surprising if I told everyone that my dad is lousy excuse for a father who got my mother pregnant on their honeymoon then left her a month later. Talk about getting in then out right? It's not unusual for people to not have a clue about your family, past and life outside the giant grey walls.

I sighed and got up when I saw Doctor Monroe walking through the wooden, double doors.

"Mia, come on we haven't got all day," he said impatiently looking at his watch.

"Nice to see you too Moni,"

I heard Beth stifle a laugh, as I walked away with Monroe on my heels. As I left the busy cafeteria I looked at the plain white walls. Have they ever heard of paint? It literally makes people more insane to look at nothing all day, not even a poster or two? It's tight and strict, I'll tell you that.

I was dressed in the usual blue scrubs which consisted of ugly light blue pants and a gross light blue button-back tee-shirt. It was like wearing paper. Of course I can't forget the ugly white nurse shoes everyone has to wear, but I'm such a rebel that I go bare feet.

"Your mother's here please behave. We don't want another episode of last time do we?" I rolled my eyes, his threats were useless. He wasn't scary.

The last time mum went on and on about how I should be in the loony bin for another two years, so I said, and I quote, "I'm tired of people called insane! There is nothing wrong with me, but if you insist, I'll show you crazy!" And that began my big rampage, tearing apart the tables and throwing chairs around. Ok it wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do because I got mad, real mad and I knew I was going to phase into a giant wolf. Just before I could I was pushed against the wall by two of the biggest new security guards and sedated enough that I had to be carried to the vault. I woke up with a massive headache and a three day weekend in the vault. Not. Fun.

When they manage to sedate me it's about the same amount to knock out a horse. So as you can see it's impossible to show everyone the truth. And that's what pisses me off. they want proof, I'll give them proof but they drug me up so much that I can't even control my own body.

The guest house was a detached room outside near the fenced carpark of the staff. It was like a small version of the bigger building where everyone was kept. It was made out of grey bricks and a black tin roof with barred up windows, it reminds me of jail.

"Mia, sweetie how are you feeling?" Mum asked as soon as I walked in with Doctor Monroe. She gave me a hug and I hugged her back- I couldn't be mad at her, she is my mother after all. She just thinks she knows what's best for me. She's wrong but I appreciate the effort. I saw the two security guards from last time with another newbie. He looked scared. I snarled at him and watched him shrink back into the wall. I bite back my smirk. I saw Doctor Monroe enter a grey door at the back. I knew what was in the backroom it was the viewing point of the one sided mirror where he could see me perfectly and study my every move while I look into the mirror and… see myself.

"Starving!" I exaggerated throwing my hands in the air dramatically.

"Don't they feed you in here?" Mum asked worried. I narrowed my eyes at the security surrounding the room.

"No they don't, and when they do- the food tastes like shit!"

"MIA! Language," Mum scolded. I sighed inwardly.

"So why are you here again?" I asked rudely

"Well Mia, maybe if you learned some manners I could explain. I want to take you out for a half day, if that's ok with you of course?" My eyes popped out of my head,

"DUDE! You don't need to ask! I'm in," I said excitedly. Even if it is one day out, it's still one day out of this hell-hole.

"That's great honey. I was thinking about going to the beach, maybe even spend the day at home if you like?" Mum gushed, I swear I took a glance in the mirror and my eyes sparkled at the word home.

I smiled wider, "That sounds awesome! When is it?"

"Tomorrow, I already arranged it with your doctors. It will be from 11 in the morning to 7 at night, how does that sound?" I couldn't hide my excited mood.

HELL TO THE YES!

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" I said hugging my mum tight. She smiled down at me and stared at me for a few moments, a thoughtful look on her face.

"What?" I touched my face to see if there was anything on it. Nope, all clear.

"You look so different," Mum said, her voice saddened.

"Yeah, I know." I shrugged. I liked what I looked like now. I could at least pass of as 17 when I am only 15.

"Hey that gives me an idea, can we go see a movie?" I haven't seen one in forever. There's no television in here.

"Sure Mi, anything you like," I smiled at the nickname. I haven't been called that in ages.

"Thanks again mum," I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She opened her mouth to say something when the red light buzzed. I groaned, stupid red button.

"Five more minutes, please?" I begged when I saw the newbie walking over. He looked to be only thirty or something and looked very, very nervous.

"Err, sorry miss. Visiting hours are over. You know the rules," He said in a shaky voice. I rolled my eyes. If they are going to hire security they could at least hire someone good. Just saying.

"Mia?" I looked over at mum, her eyes were glassy and she beckoned me over for another hug.

"Behave," She muttered in my hair.

"When don't I?" I joked. I started laughing but it soon faded into an awkward cough when I saw all the security, nurses, guards and doctors glaring at me.

Mum looked over raising one eye brow at me, smiling slightly.

"That's my girl," I swear I heard her mumble under her breath. I smiled at her when I was being dragged out of the room.

"I love you Mi,"

"I love you too Ma,"

"See you tomorrow,"

And this is the time when I say… FUCK YEAH!

I can't wait for tomorrow.


	3. Escape

**Chapter Three  
>~Escape<strong>

I couldn't remember sleeping that night. I was too excited. As soon as I got back into the main building I couldn't contain my excitement. Damian and Beth were first to hear and hugged me. It's a real privilege.

All night I rolled around and fumbled with my sheet covers, I smiled through out the night. I had made some plans. Very important plans that I can finally, finally prove to mum that I am not insane- no one can stop me. No drugs, no nurses and security and definitely no Dr. Monroe. She wants proof… I'll give her proof.

When the light from the morning sun peaked through my barred window I jumped out of bed straight away. I wasn't sure what time it was but most of the patients were still asleep. I wonder if I would get a chance to talk to Damian or Beth before I leave.

I'm hoping- just hoping I won't have to come back to this godforsaken place.

After breakfast- which is normally oatmeal with plastic bowls and spoons and is normally served at different times in the morning since everyone around here woke up at different times. Only Molly-Moody over there was eating with me. I'm not sure why she's in here only that she is unrepentantly bi-polar. As I ate my breakfast I noticed how she kept to herself. She seemed like a quiet girl. She had long black her that covered her face, scars on her pale face and freakishly creepy black eyes. I saw them only once in the entire time I've been here. It was when she curiously looked up at me when the guards were trying to restrain me.

I was roaming around my room wearing the freshly dry-cleaned clothes I first came in here with waiting for my mum. It was simple black denim shorts, a white tank top and a pair of white sneakers.

Doctor Monroe was standing near the door with a clipboard in his hand.

"You should really where a jacket, it's going to be cold outside." Doctor Monroe pointed out after taping one of his glass vials with his pen. He slipped the vial in his pocket and checked my charts.

"I'll be fine…" I said in a sing-song voice. I caught a glimpse of what he wrote down before he closed his clipboard.

"What's a Mia-dote?" I asked seriously. He looked up amused.

"Hmm?" He said trying to hide his smirk.

"You heard me," I said raising my eyebrows. What the hell is it? Is it that medicine he put in his pocket moment before?

"Oh well. That. That is what the staff call humor. Not the sarcastic crap you call funny." He stated not looking at me.

"Care to share Mono-brow?" I asked raising a brow.

"It's Doctor Monroe to you Miss Uley. The Mia-dote is the medication we give to you when you… are not cooperating," He said staring at me harshly.

"The Mia-dote? What like an anti-dote when I lose control? Is that what you call humorous?" I said shaking my head. My fingers itched a little at the vibrations running through my bones. I subtly composed myself; if I start the transformation again I'll be locked in the vault and would not be able to go out today.

Mia-dote… Pfft. That's really stupid. And humiliating, I wonder what else they say about me behind my back. I swear the staff around here gets a kick at our misery.

"You shouldn't feel insulted. This drug is just for you. We hadn't had a name for it yet, don't get angry." Mono said gazing at me, waiting for my reaction. A sly smile at his lips.

There's one thing I can't stand and that is when he expects a reaction from me. Well I'll tell you this, he won't get one.

"I'm not angry, or insulted," I shrugged. I hoped onto the bench and kicked my feet gently against the cupboard.

"I'm honored actually. Naming a drug after me, you shouldn't have. But now I feel bad, I haven't named anything after you, sorry." I said in fake apologetic voice.

He pursed his lips, an angry gesture he does to try and keep his cool. I heard a couple footsteps making their way down the hall. I could easily hear my mum's high heels clacking closer.

"Well tootles. T'was fun, I'll see ya later," I chirped. Nothing could get me out of this mood. Not even Doctor Mono over there.

"Mia sweetheart. Come over here and give mum a hug!" My mum said happily once I came into view. I rushed over to her without a second glance at Doctor Monroe and gave mum a massive bear hug.

"Mummy!" I didn't care how loud and how childish I sounded, I wanted to get the hell out of here and go home… with my mummy.

"Let's get out of here," Mum whispered in my long hair. I nodded, couldn't have said it better.

"So, I was thinking maybe to stay home, bake some cakes? Remember how much you loved to bake? Oh- and maybe we can go to a spa. Shopping maybe? I have seen what you have to wear in there and I would gladly buy you a whole new wardrobe. I seriously only thought nurses wore nurse shoes… huh. Anyways, we could go see a movie maybe? Or mini golf? You use to love that too! We have to do everything before the day finishes…"

Mum was babbling now. I had no idea about half the stuff she was talking about since I was staring at the scenery shooting pass while mum drove down the highway. Sure it had only been for months since I have been in the institute but four months without colour, civilization and the general public can make you feel so lonely.

"Mum?" I asked breaking her chant.

"Yes Mi?" She turned towards me for a quick second before turning her attention back to the road.

"Can we do something outdoorsy? I refuse to be cooped up inside today. Please?" I pleaded. She nodded her head before I could even finish, "Anything you want honey,"

"Can we go hiking?" I suggested when I saw a tree. Not only will it be fun but now I was determined to show her my wolf side. If we need any privacy we could head to the mountains maybe. It was my first priority for the day, and then mum would accept me, take me out of the institute and take me home. Where I belong, in Seattle away from the middle of nowhere in a mental ward. That's my plan. And it's settled.

Once mum pulled up to the nearest diner, we got something to eat and discussed what we were doing. We headed to a nearby town that was located on the information board outside the diner. Forks. It had a hiking store with all the necessities not to mention a massive forest to explore. Perfect.

About twenty minutes later the bell chimed above the door indicating we had entered 'Newton's camping store,' once inside I saw a blonde kid stacking boxes. He looked up once he heard the bell.

"Welcome to Newton's, how can I help you?" He said with a smile. I smiled back at him in return.

"Yes, my daughter and I would like to go hiking, could you help us out?" Mum asked nicely.

"You're not from around here are you?"

I was offended. Sure we are not pale like the folks around here but seriously he didn't have to point it out. My mother was part Makah and my father- well who the hell knows what he was so our skin was tanner then everyone else's around here.

"Is it that obvious?" Mum answered with a small smile. Me on the other hand glared at him.

"Is it because of our skin colour?" I sneered.

"No-no. I just meant because no one goes hiking anymore. There's been bear attacks lately." He said nervously.

"Oh… sorry," I shrugged.

"It's fine. So you still need any help?"

"Bear attacks?" Mum interrupted.

He nodded, "Yeah recently all these hikers have gone missing or have been found dead in the forest. I just- I don't think you should risk it."

"It's just a bear," I muttered. I could take a bear- maybe. I don't know, in my wolf form I'm pretty strong.

"Honey, do you want to go somewhere else then? Is there any other places around here that involves being outside?" Mum asked.

I rolled my eyes. This might take a while. And I'm running out of time. I saw the clock on the wall and it was already 2pm.

"Well, there's a beach in the nearby town. 1st Beach. In La Push. There's not much else you could do around here."

I walked down the isle after that. I looked at all the random useless junk people would use to go hiking, camping and fishing. Hmm… fishing? That sounds fun. I was lost in my little world of thought thinking about the last time I fished; seem like ages ago, that was until someone put their hand on my shoulder. I was use to people's cold hands but the person flinched back at my skin temperature. I turned around at who ever it was that tapped me.

"Sorry- I didn't mean to scare you," She said in a weak voice. She was an average looking brunette and with the colour of her skin you would think she lives around here. Her brown eyes looked me over suspiciously and then back at her hand she clutched to her chest.

"What the hell's your problem?" I didn't mean to sound rude… ok I did but I was not in a happy mood. The day is wasting away and this chick is looking at funny.

She flinched back at my tone, "Sorry- um. Need some help?" She stuttered.

"Nah, just looking." I said in a bored voice. I saw how nervous I was making her and felt bad. I relaxed me stance and smiled gently.

"Sorry, I'm not in a good mood. Mia," I said putting my hand out. She smiled at me and took my hand, "Bella,"

"So Bella, is there anything fun to do around here?" I asked casually. She thought for a moment.

"Well… there's shopping and movies in the next town over, Port Angeles and there's a beach in La Push,"

"Yeah I know," There really is nothing to do around here. I bet I'd have more fun in the vault.

"You live in La Push, right?" She said staring at me funny again.

"No- that blonde guy at the front told me there's a beach,"

"Oh… are you new around here?"

"No, just passing through. I'm from Seattle- it's a long way from here and by the time we get home it would be time to go back again," I think I said too much. Ah well.

"Go back where?" God, what's with the questions. I reminded myself to keep it simple.

"Where I was before," I looked around the room mysteriously. Oh yeah- I'm cool.

"Oh,"

"Yep,"

…

"Are you looking for anything?" Bella said gesturing around the store.

"Nope, just waiting for my mum. She likes to talk- A lot," Where the hell is she anyways?

"My mum's like that too." She said with a wistful smile on her face.

I nodded randomly. I didn't really care about small talk. I looked over her to see if mum was finished. I was just taller then her but she looked about 18 or something.

"I should go drag mum away now, time flies by way too much."

"Oh ok, It was nice talking to you Mia, I'll see you round?" She said once I started walking away. I turned back to her.

"It was nice talking to you too Bella, but I don't think I'll be back- not for a long time." I was about to walk off until Bella walked stepped in front of the heater. The hot wind flew into my face. Her scent tingled my nose but there was another smell that made my nose burn. I sneezed once which got back her attention.

It was a sickeningly sweet aroma that burned my nostrils. I started breathing harder. My teeth grinding together. My knuckles sticking out when I clenched my fists. Familiar tremors ran through my body.

I looked over at Bella and saw her step back. She looked like a mouse being corner by a cat. She reached behind her at the desk and grabbed a phone.

Even though I was quivering really badly I managed to storm over to her, grab the phone off her and put it gently back on the receiver. I looked back over her and the scent hit me again- full force. I didn't know what to do. I should show mum. Yes! That's the whole point of today. By the look on Bella's petrified face I had to get out of there before I gave her a heart attack.

"MUM!" I shouted on my way out. I heard her still talking about the schools around here with the bored looking guy.

"Sweetie what's wro-" She stopped in her tracks and looked over at me. I opened the front door in haste and the cold fresh air cleared my mind. But I was loosing it. I didn't know how long I could hold on. I let the tremors run through my spine painfully.

I didn't know who was watching- I didn't care who was watching but as I finally let the change take over my body, something sharp prickled my skin on my arm- where my veins were.

My body slowly stopped trembling and I eventually started to calm down, so much I felt tired. I didn't know how but somehow I ended up lying in the middle of the road looking up to the grey stars. I saw my mum with silent tears running down her cheeks as she put a need in her bag. I saw the name of it… Mia-Dote.

I heard the blonde guy and Bella asking my mum things but my ears only managed to hear a small hum. I smiled totally in serenity. But on the inside I was falling apart- thrashing around and crying my heart out. My one chance… and I had blown it.

My own mother carries around a drug to take over my mind and body.

All because of the scent on Bella… It would make me angry but the drugs took over my emotions. I couldn't feel a thing. And I hated it. I hated everything. I hated myself.

I couldn't have calmed myself down quick enough. Mum panicked and gave me a needle. One that was named after me because no one else had a case like mine- ever.

"Call the Martin-Carlson Institute… now!" I heard my mum shout before my eyes fluttered closed.

I've lost it- truly lost it. I gave into the drug and let it calm my system down.

I vowed myself today would be good- and it's ruined. I'll be back in a padded cell before I know it.

Maybe I was meant to be in the mental ward. Maybe that's were I belonged…

Maybe I am imagining that I turn into a dog. Maybe I dreamt it. Because the very first time I transformed was the only time.

I never seem to complete the transformation. Maybe it's all in my head.

And maybe- just maybe I am insane.

Just like everyone said.


	4. Vault

**Chapter four**  
><strong>~Vault<strong>

I woke up in utter silence. My head hurt, feeling like my brain was throbbing through my skull. My lungs were burning and it felt like I had just run a marathon.

I realised then where I was: The grey cement walls, the tiny- unspacious room, the only source of light coming through the crack of the metal door.

The Vault.

I clentched my fists, grinding my teeth- I blew it. I totally ruined the only chance I had.

I lifted my fist up infront of my face before smashing my hand back down into the hard cement flooring, creating a small crack.

I knew- I knew in my heart that I could easily make a huge hole in the ground with one punch.

But I didn't have it in me.

Maybe it was the drugs... or maybe it was just me.

I think I've lost the will to try.

A far off sound of footsteps caught my attention. They were coming closer. I ignored the sound of the jingle from the keychain and turned my head when the peek-hole in the door was opened, letting in bright white light that made my vision blur.

I could see spots before my view became focused again.

"Mia, I hope you understand now, why you can't be trusted enough to leave this place," Doctor Monroe said cruely.

I refused to look at him. Even when a small trickle of water trailed down my cheek.

I couldn't let him see how useless I felt. Not when tears are rolling.

"I didn't do anything," I grumbled, knowing precisely that I hadn't actually done anything. I knew for sure that I hadn't morphed into a wolf. Yep, I didn't do anything at all.

"You put a lot of people in danger a couple days ago. I do not want a repeat, ever again. So you should know that you're not to have another outting for quite some time now." Why did he sound so damn happy? That just means I get to stay with him all day and bug the crap out of him.

One thing confused me though, "A couple days ago?" I questioned, turning my head slightly to look at him through my lashes.

"You've been unconscious for two days now. I see the Mia-dote works," The glee in his voice was unmistakable.

Sick bastard.

"Hate you..." I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He chuckled, "Oh, I think I know," He said easily before sliding the peep-hole closed again.

His footsteps faded into silence the further away he travelled leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Can silence be a sound? 'Cause the silence was so loud now.

I didn't want to dampen my already shitty mood by thinking so I decided to try and stand.

My body was lying in an awkward position so when I finally stood up with the gracefulnes of a newborn hippo, the pins and needles ran through my entire body.

I shook myself up, rolling my head around like athletes do before an important race.

I didn't want to know what I looked like right now.

Here in the institute, nobody cares what other's appearances. It's a waste of time and plus there's nothing you can really do about it.

I think Beth once muggled in some mascara a few months ago but even then- what's the point?

Who is there to impress? The schizophrenia next door?

I looked at the food on the bench that is replaced every few hours.

I was so hungry I decided I wouldn't worry about taste, holding my nose trying not to think about torturing my taste buds as I scarfed down the pathetic exuse for a vegetable.

Kids, enjoy your brussel sprouts! You don't realise how jealous I am of you when you recieve them on your plate.

I sat in the corner for the rest of the day- maybe night, I wasn't quite sure. I couldn't see the sky since there's no windows and there is no clock in here.

I guess I just have to wait out my punishment.

* * *

><p>"Mia?"<p>

The bright light flooded under my closed eyelids making me wince and wake up automatically from my deep slumber.

"Ugh, what?" I groaned, sitting up from my corner that I had planted myself in that past week. Or atleast I think it's been a week, seems that long.

The key's rattling into the keyhole made me stand automatically, flattening out my scrubs while I was at it.

I was wide awake when Doctor Monroe stood in the middle of the door way with two buff guards behind him.

"I think it's time you come out of the vault, don't you think?" He asked comically. One of his white eyebrows raised in question.

I rolled my eyes, waltzing forward with the energy I had left- determined to look as strong as ever and not as some weak patient that had spend a week and a half being starved and bored.

The guards stood infront of me, grabbing onto my forearms, picking me lightly off my feet.

They were tall- really tall. Maybe even two inches taller than me if I got a rular out.

"Whoa, hands off," I chided, kicking my feet to try and touch the ground.

"Relax, Mia. They're just taking you back to your room. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Monroe said nicely. Wait- nicely?

"...yes?" I said wearily, it almost sounded like a question as I looked at him suspisciously.

"A nice bed comfy bed sounds nice right now, doesn't it?" He spoke as I was taken through the white corridors of the building.

I nodded my head cautiously, keeping my eyes on him as we walked next to the man on my right.

Compared to the mucho-men, Monroe looked very tiny standing next to them.

"We should get some food in you too," He countered as if he were just talking to himself.

Tempting. But I'm not stupid.

"What do you want?" I demanded, giving him a harsh glare.

He turned his head to me, his face a mask of shock, "Hmm? What are you on about this time?"

"What game are you playing at?" I question, my eyes burning into his.

"Nothing," He defended, almost like he was insulted.

I ignored him for the rest of the short journey to my room, when something caught my eye. Or something caught my nose.

It was a faint smell, like the one I smelt on the Bella girl. It was only light- like it's been faded or covered with all the aromas from the medicine being used throughout the institute.

"Collect her in three hours- I want to do the surgery before the day ends," Monroe muttered in what he probably thought was quiet enough that I couldn't hear.

"You're the boss," One of the guards said, letting me go roughly so that I collapsed onto the floor, slapping my palms onto the lino.

By the time I got back up I only heard the sound of their heavy footsteps leaving the room and the firm slam of my door.

I shrugged, throwing myself onto the sad excuse they call a bed and pretty much slept like the dead. Getting as much rest as I could before some 'surgery'.

Wonder what they're going to try this time- muscle restraction? Heat decreaser? A second dose of the Mia-dote? Been there- done that.

No side affects whatsoever- unless you don't count sleeping deprivisation and draining of all energy.

Nope, no side affects for me.

I closed my eyes- forgetting all my problems (one being my traitor mum that I refuse to think about) and just relaxed, slowly falling into a deep sleep.

I woke up hours later from the sunlight streaming through the barred-windows. My eyes felt doopy so I rubbed them, still feeling numb from the Mia-dote.

Before I knew it I was slumping my way through the cafeteria doors with my eyes barely open, dragging my woolen blanket behind me.

"Mia!" I heard Damien call me over, waveing me over like a mad-man.

I nodded my head, plopping myself into the plastic chair next to his.

"Dude- were have you been?" Beth asked, her sweet and innocent side slowly deflating the more time she spent around Damien.

"Vault," I mumbled uncommitably.

I wasn't in the mood to explain so I dropped my head on the table, closing my eyes as I heard the hum of everyone's voices of the cafeteria. I ignored the conversations around me as they discussed something about a new nurse.

A tray of food was nudged over to me, I opened my eyes to see Damien give me a worried look as he pushed a fork closer.

"Eat, the food in the Vault is garbage," He played it off cool, but I could see through his deep blue eyes the intensity of his concern for me.

It was touching.

I gave him- what I thought, was a warm smile, picking up the fork with one hand, the other hand still holding the blue blanket that (I have now decided) is now my security net.

Before I even got time to shove the piece of chicken in my mouth the chime for the overhead announcement rung.

"Doctor Monroe- will you please escort Mia Uley to Lab number four? Doctor Monroe?" The bored lady called in her usual monotone voice.

I sighed, dropping the fork and rubbing my eyes with the heel of my hand.

"Mia?" I heard his voice before I saw him.

"Mono?" I replied, shocked, as if I couldn't believe it was really him. Like how people recognise someone they haven't seen in ages and are almost estatic with seeing them.

Except I wasn't ecstatic to see him.

"Come on now- don't misbehave," He almost said sadly. He didn't even look at me, more looking down at his feet.

I gave him a blank look, standing up without the help of his mucho guards surrounding him.

I began stalking off before I realised how quiet the cafeteria got.

And it's never, ever quiet around here unless you're alone in the Vault.

"What?" I shouted, pissed at everyone when they averted their eyes to something other than me.

A hand snatched my wrist in a tight clasp, tugging me to bend over in eye level with Beth.

She pulled me into a tight hug while Monroe coughed impatiently.

I pulled back from her confused.

Before I opened my mouth to speak I was carried away by the two mucho guards, confused to what is going on.

Why is everyone so weird?

What exactly do they know that I don't?

Questions ran through my head while I hung limp in their bulging arms. I didn't even think of struggling.

Until I saw the testing lab door.

_'Room 4. Labotomy Laboratory._' The sign had said, making me gulp nervously.

A strong scent hit me as the door was pulled open but I barely noticed.

Labotomy. That one word ran through my mind, over and over.

Isn't that when surgeons cut half of someone's brain out so they have no personality and pretty much live the rest of their lives like a potato?

That someone being... _me?_

By the time I came to my senses I realised that I was already strapped to the table, a couple chains around my ankles and wrists.

The chains were a usual in all my testings, Monroe knew I could easily rip velcro in half.

I rattled around, more scared then ever before that sickenly sweet, disgusting burn-my-nostril scent became stronger.

I struggled in my chains, kicking violently- trying to despretly escape. Anything.

A nurse- the new one everyone's been talking about walked forward in the usual purple scrubs with green gloves and a clear-plastic face mask stepped forward.

I looked at her before my pupils widened and a snarl broke through my lips on instinct.

Her pale white skin was almost transparent and made her match the white walls, trapping me in the room.

The freakishly perfect long black, silky hair- tied in a neat bun on the nape of her neck creeped me out.

The eyes- covered in green contact lenses stuck out to me most though.

I could see through the thin convex lens that her eyes were red. A dark- blood thirsty red.

For some reasons unknown to me, I knew I had to do something.

It's like my brain had snapped and a the lightbulp above my head dinged as I glared at the model-like woman infront of me.

My brain was thinking one word- totally ignoring the doctors prodding my skin with needles as I engaged in a stare-off with the new nurse.

_Destory. The. Predator... NOW!_


	5. Alarms

**Chapter five  
>~Alarms<strong>

Wikipedia's definition of Lobotomy makes perfect sense...

**Lobotomy:** (Greek: λοβός – _lobos_: "lobe (of brain)"; τομή – _tomē_: "cut/slice") is a neurosurgical procedure, a form of psychosurgery, also known as a leukotomy or leucotomy (from the Greek λευκός – _leukos_: "clear/white" and _tome_). It consists of cutting the connections to and from the prefrontal cortex, the anterior part of the frontal lobes of the brain. While the procedure, initially termed a leucotomy, has been controversial since its inception in 1935, it was a mainstream procedure for more than two decades, prescribed for psychiatric (and occasionally other) conditions—this despite general recognition of frequent and serious side-effects.

... not.

Through all that scientific mumbo-jumbo it pretty much means that crazy, mad surgeons will cut half my brain out.

Sucks to be me, right.

Wrong. Not when I'm convulsing, twitching and vibrating as the tremors rocked my body. I barely noticed that doctors and whoever else in the room step away from me as my body acted on it's own accord.

My eyes were locked on the red-eyed perfection of a nurse infront of me staring at me wearily.

"Doctor Monroe, do you have the Mia-dote?" She said in a silky smooth voice, keeping her eyes trained on me.

I snarled ferociously, scaring myself. In an instant the burly security men from earlier who picked me up easily, effortlessly had entered the room, pinning me to the metal bench to try and hold me down.

Key word: Trying.

My vision hazed red and almost suddenly, my body frooze. I looked to my riht to see Monroe with the Mia-Dote jammed into the vein on my arm. The occupants of the room, all twelve of them, visibly sighed in relief as my struggling haulted.

For some reason, that pissed me off. Badly.

Before the thought even occured to me, I was standing vertically on my own two feet violently shaking, facing Monroe with a vicious glare as the chains that once held me to my once-future death bed swung aimlessly.

Monroa looked like a mouse getting cornered by the cat. Me, being the cat in that example.

But something else caught my attention and before I knew it I was on all fours, pouncing on the nurse that had started this mess.

Gasped and shouts and cries and orders filled the room as I teared through the snow-white skin of the predator. She pushed me back with little effort, resulting me tumbling to the other side of the room. It was then that I had noticed I had paws... and fur.

I wasn't human any more.

The relief I felt for knowing I wasn't crazy and that I'm not a liar was quickly ignored aswell as the pain running down my body as I braced myself for a second attack.

Blood covered the fur around my mouth... or nuzzle. As I am now being accustom to. For some reason it felt completely natural, almost normal, to be ...in this form. As a wolf.

The people around the trashed room were scattered around the nurse as she stood up, looking like hell- almost like she's been attacked by a wild animal. I found myself grinning from ear to ear. People kept away from me, staying back. Some even had the nerve to write up reports on their clip boards while a surgeon was on the floor being fanned by another. Huh, I'm faint-worthy.

Red lights flashed around the room as a blaring alarm sounded from the intercoms. My heart rate pumped up a little more as all this excitement was caused by me.

It was then that I noticed that no one was guarding the door.

I ran out of the room instantly, _feeling _the glare from the nurse as I bolted out of there. For a second I wondered why I deemed her as a 'predator' but I pushed it away from my mind as I ran down the white halls, dodging patients and jumping over carts and gurneys.

I could see the emergency exit at the end of the hall that set off alarms when being opened, but seeings as alarms were piercing the halls of the institute I knew for a fact that it wouldn't make a difference.

I was almost there, with a few metres to go as I passed the cafeteria. Patients, doctors, therapists and other members of staff crowded the threshold of the cafeteria doors, peering out to see the almighty Mia-wolf. Maybe I shouldn't of looked, maybe I should have. But I did. And I saw Beth and Damien clearly shouting at a newbie guard that looked a little more than harrassed.

"What's going on?"  
>"It's coming from the labotomy room!"<br>"Red lights... everywhere... red lights."  
>"Perfect timing, everyone's distracted. I could use this now..."<br>"I'm scared..."  
>"Someone call my mum!"<br>"I think I'm having a panic attack!"

Were being shouted from all directions. Some being a little more... mentally disturbing than others.

I hesitated for a moment before hearing the rushing footsteps closing in behind me, I had to get out of here while I got the change. I mentally promised myself that I would be back for Damien and Beth.

And I know I don't break my promises.

With a sprinting start, I ran headfirst into the fire escape doors, wincing as the pain effected my vision, only for a second because in the next sixty seconds the doors had swung open, I had leaped out and was bolting through the courtyard and somehow(don't ask me how) jumped the wired, electrical fence that bordered the facility.

I did it... I finally did it. I escaped! All under sixty seconds. Beat that Houdini! And can someone put that in the Guiness World Records for me?

I was running through the paddocks made up of dried up grass that crunched under my paws. The paddocks surrounded the institute for miles so I knew I had a bit of a run 'til I was near civilisation.

Even though I was pretty sure no one was following I looked behind me before stopping. I was faster, bigger and stronger in my wolf form but I had to stop, I was about to pass out from exhaustion.

I pretty much collapsed. Clearing my mind before thinking what I had just done.

And what I need to do now.

I made a list of what I was trying to sort out.

1. Mum. Question mark. There was so many questions running a mile a minute that I couldn't keep up. She was a traitor, she didn't believe me... but she was still my mum. I can't go back to her, I decided. Even if she knew I was crazy she would still drag me back to Monroe. I might feel normal right now but I know for a fact that turning into an animal is not. Who knows what type of experiments I would be subjected to.

2. Why am I a giant dog? I've never really questioned it... maybe I should. It couldn't be magic, I mean- A witch/wizard/magician are hard to come across by nowadays. Maybe it's a curse. Like a gift at birth.

I sighed deeply, closing my eyes. It wasn't that silent out here. It was nightfall and I could hear the buzzing of insects, the chirp of crickets and the hoots from nocturnal animals waking up. I wouldn't know thouhg- I had no idea what the time was now.

I suddenly looked up to the moon with the thought of werewolfism. That's infectious right? Although... I can't remember being bitten by a werewolf. And plus the moon was only a half crescent.

3. Beth and Damien. I had to rescue them from that hell hole. Or atleast I think I do. It would be the right thing. They can't stay there. I would have to get them... somehow. I think as soon as possible. But not right now... Cbf. I made a reminder that I would rescue them as soon as I can. I even made an oath.

4. Food. I'm starved, I hadn't eaten a proper meal in forever! As soon as I clear my mind, get some rest and know where I am- I would find food. I really hope I didn't have to hunt animals. Sure, I'm all for stakes and burgers but hunting animals... I don't think I can do that.

5. Now than, since that's all sorted, something important to remind myself: HOW THE HELL DO I TURN BACK HUMAN? Maybe if I get real angry and have agressive thoughts again I'll morph back. It seems reasonable seeings as my anger got me all furry and four-leggy in the first place.

I squinted my eyes shut and concentrated hard.

I thought about the anger I felt towards that nurse. I thought about Monroe. I thought about how my mum displayed an act of mutiny towards me. I thought about how I left school, left home, left friends, left my _entire life_ behind me as soon as mum parked the car infront of the institute the first day.

Disney world my ass!

I thought of everything that got me mad, even down to the annoyin lady bug crawling across my left paw. I flicked it off quickly. Glaring at it the entire time.

Damn lady bug.

Damn it! How did I change back to human form the first time? I remember being naked afterwards. However that was because my clothes ripped through transformation and not because I suddenly showed an interest at becoming a nudist.

I began drifting off, knowing I was falling asleep quickly. I might as well sleep in my wolf form seeings as I couldn't change back and the fur on my body making me all warm and cozy.

It wasn't so bad. I kind of liked it. Alot.

**Hello lovely readers!  
>Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and favourites!<br>It makes me all warm and fluffy inside, knowing that people like my work :)  
>Just wanting to say to all that want to know: This story will finish. I was never giving up on it and never will. Though sometimes the updating might be slow and delayed. I apoligise for that.<br>So thank you all! I really do appreciate it :D *hugs*  
>xxx<strong>


	6. Voices

**Chapter six  
>~Voices<strong>

As if by instincs, I woke suddenly- just knowing it was morning. I felt the sun's rays on my fur before I even wondered if what happened yesterday was all a dream. I'm glad it's not.

I'm free. Away from sick doctors with disgusting tools. No more cruel therapists and dangerous experiments. None. No more. Bye-bye!

...But what do I do now?

I got up on all fours (better get used to saying that) feeling refreshed and hungry. I could really go for some burgers right now. It seems like forever since I've eaten. And it seems like forever and a half since I've eaten real food.

But I ignored the hunger pains and decided to keep a promise I vowed to myself just yesterday. I have some people to rescue.

* * *

><p>Running back to the institute wasn't hard. I packed on the speed and pumped my legs hard into the ground to gain power. As soon as I could see the facility in the horizon I made a quick decision to hide in the trees bordering around the wiredelectrical fence that stood proudly around the courtyard.

What I saw through the thick foliage of my hide-out... it almost pained me.

It seems as though sudden security measures have been taken up on since last night. There was guards at every corner, cameras and video survellience being hooked up by electricians on the walls of the institute as we speak. The clouds rolled in as I spied, grey-rainy, storm clouds making the air seem gloomy. It looked miserable.

Even the patients that were out in the yard matched the atmosphere.

None of them had smiles on their face. Which meant something since some of the patients never frowned no matter what situation (or operation) they were in.

Watching most of the patients march around like soldiers with grim expression made me feel a pang of guilt. The extra supervision seemed to be my fault. Everyone else had to suffer because of my freedom.

Off topic: But I wonder who saw. Who watched me transform. There was no way they could not deny it. I saw Doctor Monroe's face when I morphed. What did he tell everyone? What has he told the other patients? What has he told Damien and Beth?

I crept silently, still in the greenery that borders the institute and stopped when I reached the front of the Administration Building. It's where all patients enter on there first day in this hell hole.

Was is coincidence that _she _was there. I refuse to call her 'mum' or even the intimidating 'mother.' Not since the Mia-dote/traitor incident.

She looked frantic. Mono was speaking to her in a brown suit with a suitcase in his hand. _She _looked pretty dressed up too in her skirt and blazer. She was even wearing lipstick.

I scooted closer to eavesdrop. No doubt they would be speaking of me.

It was weird yet cool in an awesome way that I could hear them pretty clearly from atleast three yards away.

"You should have called me!" She hissed glaring at Mono.

"We didn't think of that at the time. The entire time we were trying to control the facility. It was chaotic." He tried to explain.

"Well this is a crazy house!" She blurted making both myself and Mono wince.

"Mrs Uley-"

"Miss Uley." She corrected lifting her chin up slightly.

"Mrs Uley, please. Understand that our first priority is the safety of our patients." Mono said in a tone of voice he only saved for guests.

"Shouldn't finding Mia be your first priority? She is a patient too." She huffed not looking him in the eye.

"We're trying our best."

"Well... you're best isn't good enough is it now?" Miss Uley said coldly.

After a moment of shock from the tone of voice she used Mono changed the subject, "Before we take this into the authorities matter, would you like to see the damage your daughter caused?" Mono recovered.

She didn't need to be told twice. She pretty much lead the way inside.

I sighed, authority matter? As in police? Or court? Or... I couldn't think. I'm not a criminal. At least I don't think I am.

I admit that I maybe have jay-walked a couple times. But who hasn't!

As soon as Mono entered the grey-stoned building the doors shut with a clang and two heavily built uniformed guards stood infront.

Geez, this place is really uptight now. All those jokes I mentioned about the place looking like a prison wasn't really far-fetched now.

My shoulders hunched. I couldn't get Beth and Damien out. It was _way _to risky. I didn't want to get caught- especially after all of that.

I faded back into the forest with one last look at the building I have spent most of this year at.

Then my stomach growled and I knew I had to find food before I passed out. Looking around the forest I realised that I would have to scavenge. Excuse me while I hurl.

I couldn't catch and eat an animal raw. However as soon as the wild rabbit crossed my view it was like I wasn't thinking. Like the wolf side of me took over. I only realised what happened after I finished munching on the poor bunny.

And want to know something?...

It was ten times better than the crap they serve at the institute!

* * *

><p>It would only have to have been the next morning when I realised I was lost. This forest was MASSive with a capital MASS! Sadly though, I didn't have a GPS on me. I know right, gasp! My wolf form didn't come with a navigation system.<p>

Strangely enouh though I did have instincts that I would like to think was part of my human side, My Mia-side. Rather than my AniMia-side (get it- mia? animal? Ah... forget it) was leading me in a direction.

I felt lost but my feet-excuse me, paws would keep treading forward. I didn't know how far out I was, I don't even know if I was in the same state anymore.

But the closer I got to where ever I was heading I felt... I don't. It was a strange feeling. Like... I knew where I was heading. Home.

Although... I was almost certain my house was in the opposite direction. Back to the institure and even further-er than that.

Only three more steps it took 'til I was in close proximity enough to hear a mumble.

It took me a moment to realise that there were no other people around.

I paused mid-step, trying to find out where the sound was coming from but I couldn't pin-point it.

Another step and the voices got a bit clearer.

One more step and the voices got louder.

Just one more the voices stopped. Yet it still felt like they were there, prodding around somewhere.

I shook my head. I don't even understand what I'm talking about. I'm not making any sense anymore.

_I think I've gone insane- please. Send me back to the insitute, _I thought, amused at my own humour. I swear I could laugh at anything at the moment.

_You're not insane. _A random voice assured me in my head. Oh yeah... wait- what?

I didn't laugh at that though.


	7. Order

**Chapter seven  
>~Orders<strong>

Who's_ there? _I asked to no-one in particular. Or rather, thought to no-one in particular. There wasn't a person around here as far as I can tell.

_Is it just me- or does that voice sound female? _A second voice asked as if I wasn't listening. Um... rude. And disturbing...

_Where are you? _I thought. Looking around my surroundings, almost giving myself whiplash.

_In your head... duh. _The second voice said. I decided I didn't like him very much.

_I heard that! _He growled.

_Oh touchy! _I retorted almost instantly.

_Paul, shut up and get Sam. _The first voice said. I was pretty sure 'Paul' and the first voice was male based on the sound of their... thoughts.

'Paul's' thoughts became quiet all of a sudden, kind of like he left my mind. Yeah, that does sound as crazy as it seems. Maybe I am still dreaming...

_You're not dreaming. This is real. Just like the tribe's legends _The third voice said helpfully, thoroughly confusing me more.

_Jared. _He said, after reading my own thoughts.

_Huh? _I said oh-so lady like.

_My name... Jared. _

Oh. Makes sense.

_The other guy was Paul incase you were wondering. _He added.

_Not really... _I thought.

_Don't freak out by the way. You're not dreaming, unconscious or dead. _

_Um... thanks? _I ignored how crazy this all seemed, I mean- I'm used to crazy.

_Jared? _A new voice entered my head after a weird shimmer in the air washed through me. The hell?

_Sam, we have a new commer _Jared reported.

_What's your name? _The supposed 'Sam' asked. I was pretty sure he meant me, it's not like he was looking me in my eye and talking or anything.

_Mia, _I said meekly. Like a student talking to a principal. I felt some kind of weird connection to him... as if he were some kind of threat?

_Mia? You're a girl? _Jared asked unbelieving.

_Last time I checked... but last time I checked I wasn't even human so... _I trailed off awkwardly. I wondered if they were human, maybe they were ghosts. How else could I hear them in my head.

_Guess Paul was right. _He thought quietly to himself.

_Whoa... a female wolf. We have to inform the elders. This _has _to be a first. There is no way... _Sam said in awe and wonder. _I... I just- wow. I had no idea. I thought it was the sons only. _He thought more to himself. _You know _His thoughts were louder, _For someone who just phased, you are pretty calm about this whole ordeal._

_Just phased? I don't think so. It's not my first time turning into a giant wolf that is an outcast to society. _I sighed saddly.

_We're just like you, Mia _Sam said in a voice full of authority. I found myself snarl under my breath. I stepped back shocked. Where did that come from?

Ignoring my uncontrollable snarls and growls and whatsoever I asked the most important question: _Where am I?_

_Judging by your surroundings, you're a couple miles away. We'll come find you- _

I cut off Jared's thoughts, _Whoa... hold up. No. Stay where you are. Stranger Danger! _I freaked out. I mean, I don't want to be followed, let alone followed by ghosts!

Plus there's the whole matter of them seeing me in wolf form and reporting me.

_You do know we are wolves too _Jared told me. Well, that changed things.

_Wait. You're wolves too? _So... I'm not the only one?

_It's what I've been saying. _I felt Sam roll his eyes at me.

_So it's completely normal to turn into an animal? _I asked bewildered.

_No, it's not. But to the blood lines of the Council then I guess so. _Jared told me.

_Speaking of which, Jacob Black looks about ready to phased. Jared, keep an eye on him. I've already got Paul watching Embry- he's just about to burst. _Sam ordered. I didn't like that for some reason.

_Who are all these people? _I sounded shy.

_People like us. Now tell me, how did you get so far away from here? _Sam interrogated.

_Where's here?_

_The reservation. Were you camping with family? You're a long way out in the forest. Where is your family, anyways? Did they see you transform-_

I ignored him then because he wouldn't quite with the questions. Speaking- No, thinking- above him I answered, _What reservation? And I have no family. _I said firmly. I couldn't even consider being related to my *shudder* mother right now.

_La Push reservation. I'm guessing you're not from around here. I haven't heard of a Mia around here. Do you live in pale-face central? _The one, Paul, said after he entered my brain again... somehow.

_Pale-face? ...Wah? _I realised my legs were getting tired from standing all this time. I flopped on the floor- stomach first, resting my head on my paws.

_He means Forks _Jared butted in. I felt him bump his hip into Paul. It was like my mind reached into his. Maybe that's how we communicated- by reaching into eachothers minds.

_The mind-link? Oh, that's how we talk. Since we can't actually talk. _Sam said, _Paul- why are you here? **Go supervise Embry! And that's an order.**_

This unnatural weight settled upon me making me feel heavy as Paul whined and left my mind again. The words out of Sam's thoughts were so powerful. I found myself snarling like a dog when it's food is taken away from it.

_Mia_? Sam asked wearily.

I heard him perfectly clear, but I couldn't control myself. I saw a haze of red in my vision. I felt super-duper angry... and I wasn't even sure why.

_We're almost there. _Jared alerted. It was then that I realised that during our entire conversation they had been heading my way.

I felt some kind of sick satisfaction that Sam was coming closer. My nails scratched into the dirt as I pounced into a fighting stance. I felt the boys' confusion but they didn't slow down.

The red haze, one that I'm becoming slowly familiar with, made the human side seem insignificant compared to the animal side.

And as soon as two giant woves crashed through the trees up in front of me, I lunged to the bigger black one, just like he was the prey and I was the predator.

Just like when I attacked the nurse back at the institute.

_Mia? _Was his last thoughts as my body hit his, paws out and teeth barred.


	8. Elders

**Chapter eight  
>~Elders<strong>

I'm not quite sure how it happened- or even if it _did_ happen. But whatever just _happened _resulted in me being pinned to the ground as a massive black wolf growled in my face.

I looked up timidly at him as the voices in my head hushed- shocked at what had just occured. It was so quick- so fast that I blinked and missed half of it. I only lunged at him furosiously! I mean, c'mon that's hardly provoking him to attack me like some wild animal.

Whines left my throat in defeat. My shoulders were killing me since his sharp nails prodded through his paw.

I took a few more breaths, trying to decrease the pace of my racing heart. I felt a weird sensation curse through my bones and I closed my eyes tightly- embracing it. When the feeling was over I felt cold, exposed and completely human. And not to mention completely shitting myself at the giant beast still growling in my face.

He looked a little surprised but kept on barring his teeth at me.

"Lay Off!" I ended up yelling. Pushing him as much as I could. He stumbled back lightly, narrowing his eyes at me. He gave me a final look before trotting away randomly into the nearest trees.

I gulped nervously as the other two wolves closed in on me. One of them, the grey one, was giving me a once over before turning towards the other, nudging his shoulder with his. Then the two wolves were giving me once overs. Or twice-overs. Or whatever.

"What are you star-HOLY CRAP I'm naked!" I tried to cover myself, not sure if the dirt that covered my body help shelter my nudeness from their eyes.

My face was like this D:

"Paul, Jared. Quit staring. You're making her uncomfortable," A tall, tan man ordered. He magically appeared from the trees where the massive black wolf just dissappeared in,

Surprisingly the two wolves both listened.

As if perfectly timed, the two wolves glanced at each other before heading into the treeline.

Leaving me and tall-man awkwardly alone.

"So... " He said with his amazing social skills.

"Yeah," Talking about awkward.

What to say, what to say. Well, I had some questions for him and some answers that need to be heard and also I really need-

A piece of clothing was chucked at my head. I looked up at the now shirtless, awkward-tall man.

"It's going to be a little different with a girl in the pack now," He said, rubbing the pack off his neck thoughtfully. He looked away as I put on the simple grey tee-shirt that went down to my thighs, almost touching my knees.

"Thanks," I mumbled gratefully, standing up on my own two feet again.

I smiled in spite of the moment and looked at my toes, I have toes again- TOES! And not paws. And I'm hairless! I noticed. No more fur. And... I patted my put- No more tail.

I smile gleefully before giggling hysterically.

The guy gave me a funny look, "You okay?" He asked as if he was worried about my sanity.

"Perfectly fine. Peerfeectlyy F-I-N-E." I finished, completely proud of myself that I spelt the word correctly.

"Yeah... I'm going to take you back to Emily's and we're going to make sure-"

"I call dibs!" A voice, strangely like that wolf, Paul, sounded as two other muscular, tall, tan men walked form the treeline, interrupting whatever the dude was trying to say.

"I shottied already," The other one said that sounded like Jared.

Then something hit me.

Not an object per say- but a shocking revalation that would stun half the world.

"Oh. My God! You're wolves too... " My voice was full of wonder and shock.

"Duh," Paul, I assumed, said totally ruining this mind blowing moment. "No shit."

"So... so, I'm... I'm not alone. This isn't... just some disease- it's... oh God it's contageous-"

"I'm just going to stop you right there before you give yourself a heart attack."

"Paul," Sam warned.

"Relax Sam, I'll explain," He insisted.

"Do it... soothingly, we don't want her to freak out again and attack someone," Sam said giving me a pointed look.

Well, I'm insulted. "Um, I couldn't help that, excuse me. Call it natural instincts or reflexes but don't say I can't control myself."

I tilted me head quickly to end my point. So there.

"Aha. Well, you're new to this so we don't expect you to understand much-"

"I'll say," Jared mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm not new to this. You're new to this. I've been wolf for a solid three days now," I felt the need to defend myself. Now, should I be proud that I managed to stay in wolf-form that long or just plain embarrased? You decide.

"We've been phasing for a 'solid' month now, you're new to this," Paul argued. I decided I really didn't like him much. "So, long story short. The tribes legends are true. You're a werewolf, which means pretty much along your family blood line one of your ancestors was too. You're in Sam's pack now, under his orders- what he says go. Try and ignore him, believe me I have, and you pretty much are forced against your free will. You're whole point of being wolf is to protect the tribe, kill vampires and run around shirtless. Which is perfectly F-I-N-E if you want to aswell." He smirked, proud of himself once he was finished.

I was too busy trying not to hurl.

Was he kidding- someone tell the man he's crazy, insane.

"Understand?" He asked as he slung his arm around my shoulder. I couldn't find words, let alone shake him off me.

"Wh... how... I... "

"Damn it, Paul. I told you to tell her gently!" Sam then cussed under his breath but we all heard.

Except maybe me, I was too busy again, you know, passing out for all this new information.

"Shotty carrying her back to Em's," I heard Jared dibs.

* * *

><p>"That's strange. She shouldn't have attacked you. When a wolf first phases they find the instinct to seek help from their alpha... "<p>

Voices ran through my ears from another room.

"She didn't seem that freaked out about being a wolf. I mean, she fainted because the idiot over there decided to shove all this information her way. Nice going by the way, dumbass."

"Shut up, Jared. Atleast I explained it to her," Paul's voice defended.

"Could've done it better," He muttered.

"Guys, shut it. She did say in the beginning that it wasn't the first time she'd phased... maybe she belongs to another pack," I heard Sam's voice.

"That's impossible, you wouldn't have heard her in the mind-link otherwise," A grave old voice rang out.

"Nah she thought she was alone- she said so herself," Jared mentioned.

I was pretty sure they haven't realised that I was awake now and eavesdropping on their conversation. About me.

"Well then... where was she? Where did you find her?" An older, female voice asked.

"She wasn't on the reservation, couple miles out in the forest. Seemed lost," Sam said muffled, must of been eating something.

"Poor thing," Another women said, sounding younger then all of them. "We have to call her family and make sure they know she's okay. They must be worried sick!"

Talking about family? Bad idea. I decided now would be the perfect time to magically awake from my slumber on a stranger's sofa (Which by the way was extremely comfortable and felt really homey).

And when I did, I was extremely happy that someone had clothed me in underwear. Whoever it was, female or male, I was grateful. I didn't feel so... exposed and... breezy now.

Flexing my feet it was then that I realised, once again, that I was super-duper glad that I was human again. I found a smile creeping on my face and stood up, wiggling my toes. _Again. _And then I found myself to shuffly my feet on the fluffy rug excitedly because I didn't have to worry about fleas anymore.

And then being me, of course, my foot caught say rug and I fell. Face first. Right into the carpet.

The voices in the other room stopped abruptly and footsteps travelled their way closer. Of course no matter how loud they were in the kitchen they weren't quite as silent as I thought if they could hear my fall.

With as much grace and dignity that I had left, I stood up, dusted myself off. Cleared my throat then turned around to see eight people staring at me with a mixture of amusement, shock and sympathy.

Time for first impressions, I guess.

"H-" My voice sounded raspy, "Hello," I said timidly. Insert awkward little wave here. And a brave smile to go along aswell.

"Haha," Paul said lazily with a mischief grin on his face. "Had a nice trip?"

I glared are him before subconsciously dusting myself off.

"Mia," Sam said stepping forward from the gaping crowd, "You're probably wondering where you are-"

"I'm at Emily's," I said, efficiently cutting him off. I resisted to add the 'Duh'. He said it a bajillion times already.

"Well in that case. You probably don't have a clue who we are-"

"You're Sam." I could see his jaw clentch in agitation. "And I know that's Jared and that one is Paul," I pointed to the two.

_"Pssh... _'_'that one'" _I heard Paul mutter under his breath. I heard him clearly. And Sam thumped him on the back of his head.

"Yes. But this is the Reservations council. Mia, this is Harry Clearwater," He introduced as a grey-haired man shook my hand. A warm smile appearing on his face.

"It's great to meet you, Mia," Harry said looking entirely sincere.

"You too, Mr Clearwater," I responded back using my manners.

"Please, call me Harry." And I will.

"Sue Clearwater, this is Harry's wife," Sam gestured to a middle aged brown-eyed woman who smiled politely and and shook my hand warmly. She stepped back into her husband's awaiting arms as they looked on together.

"Billy Black, he was the previous alpha before myself," Sam stated as a middle aged man in a wheel chair rolled forward. Sam went to grab the handle bars but Billy waved him off, signalling that he could do it himself.

"It's great to see you awake finally," He said which made me wonder how long I was really out for. I assumed it was only a couple seconds.

"It's great to... " I tried to think of how I could finish that sentence, "be awake," I finished lamely.

"Quil Senior," Sam gestured to an older man with a wooden walking cane. He wobbled forward and the closer he got I noticed carvings in the wood. A lot of symbals and even a detailed picture of a wolf howling into a full moon. How ironic.

I gave a small smile to him as my mind fuzzed. Did these people know about me? Know about Sam, Jared and Paul turning into animals?

Or a question that just flew through my mind. Should they know about us? I mean, what if we're dangerous. I remember wathing Harry Potter and the werewolf seemed pretty blood thirsy and uncontrollable. And I did attack Sam for no apparent reason.

I was knocked out of my thoughts as I was embraced tightly by someone who didn't care for handshakes and polite smiles.

"And this... is Emily Younge," Sam's voice rang out. He sounded proud, just by saying her name. It creeped me out a tad.

But want to know something that creeped me out more? The scars on Emily's face that I noticed when she pulled back. she smiled at me again and I refrained from saying something. I was used to seeing scaring from other patients back at the institute.

_Sigh_, back at the institute... Hm.

"I hope you feel welcomed here. Know that if there's anything you need, anything at all, we'll all be willing to help," Emily beamed making my heart jump. She seemed so... nice. And it was weird, it was like she was generally nice. I found that hard to comprehend- the people I know are only nice when they want something.

_'Oh Mia, let's just take a detour from here, I'm sure it'll be faster to the cafeteria,' _I thought bitterly. _Detour my ass! _I remember thinking as Dr . Monroe led me to an operation table.

"Thanks," I grounded out as much as I could.

"And you know Jared and Paul," Sam waved off hastily as if he knew what would come next.

"Not properly!" Paul enunciated. "I'm the one. The only. Paul Walker," He grabbed my hand, giving me a meaningful look before lifting it up to his lips.

Then he was abruptly pushed away by Jared as I continued leaning away, pulling my hand back and subtly wiping it on my shirt. Sorry- Sam's shirt. "He's also _the one. The only _Toolbag of the century!" Jared announced loudly, earning a punch in the gut from Paul.

"Knock it off, boys," Billy Black scolded lightly. "Give the girl some breathing space."

"Thanks," I murmured to him, grateful.

"I'd like for you to sit down with us. As friends," He added quickly when he noticed my weary look. I don't like 'sitting down and talking' to me, it all just means the grown ups will patronise me and make me do stuff. And trust me, (I speak for all teenagers out there) I don't like doing stuff.

Of course I ended up sitting next to Emily and opposite Sam as we all were seated around a massive table in the kitchen.

"So... you don't live on the reservation? At all?" Billy asked unsure.

"Nope," I popped the 'p', "Been living in Seattle my whole life."

"So you have never heard the legends before?" Quil Sr. spoke up. His voice was gravelly and sounded like the owl in Winnie the Pooh.

He sounded wise.

"Never," I shrugged. What legends?

This seemed to cause a stir and everyone began whispering and murmuring to one another. I looked at Sam helplessly.

"Billy," Sam asked, a silent question aiming at the man in the wheelchair.

Billy cleared his throat, "The legends of the Quileutes started a while back... "

* * *

><p>I nodded my head during his speeh, pretending that my stomach was clentching harshly. I kept a thoughtful smile on my face as Billy's words sunk in, but all I could think of how scary the entire process of ...well, everything was.<p>

Before I had a heart attack about the vampires and the imprinting and everything inbetween I decided to push it aside. I'll deal with everything as the time comes, and I felt calmer.

I know it's probably the worst thing you could do but shrugging it off made me feel better.

"It still doesn't explain why she got the gene. Do you have any brothers?" Sue directed at me loudly to be heard over the buzz of conversation in the room. The talking stopped suddenly.

"No... I'm an only child," I don't want to talk about my family. Or lack of.

"Do you're parents know about... the phasing?" Emily asked hesitantly. Well, speaking of things I don't want to talk about.

"My parents are dead," _to me._ I said firmly. My father was a no one and my mother was a betrayer. I wonder what that made me seeings as I'm half of my mother, half of my father.

I guess I didn't follow in either of my parents footsteps.

"Sorry to hear about that," Emily whispered, holding a hand to her heart as an awkward silence persued.

_Awwwwkkkkwwwaaaarrrrddddddd... etc._

"It's cool," I shrugged, though it really wasn't.

"That must be hard on you," Billy nodded slowly. His voice faded from the mystic and serene sound he took on while he spoke of the legends. It was intense, man.

"Yeah, do you stay with foster parents now?" Jared wondered, a mouth full of blueberry muffin that appeared on the table somewhere between the third wife's sacrifice and the father's spirit... ah-you know what, I'm going to not finish that sentence because I can already start to feel the cold chills creep up my arm.

"No," I reaplied straight away then almost face palmed. Why did I say that?

"Who do you stay with?" Emily asked, putting a gentle hand on my forearm.

"Um... " I stuttered, "My aunt?" My shoulders were hunched up and the way I said that made it sound like it was a question. Way to be smooth, Mia.

I didn't exactly want to say I stayed at a mental institute. I didn't want to tell them about my past. At all. I downright refuse to even mention it. For some reason, I couldn't

Seeming to drop it, Emily smiled at me and I noticed her eyes flicker to Sam's for a moment.

"Sorry Mia, sweetheart. I never caught your surname..." Harry Clearwater asked politely.

What's a sur- wait, don't worry. Uneducated wolf-girl here. I smiled politely, "Uley. Mia Uley."

It was a simple question with a simple answer... so why was there a complicated silence afterwards?


End file.
